A high performance non-volatile storage class memory subsystem Solid State Device (SSD) architecture may include an indirection system that maps the Logical Block Address (LBA) seen by the host to the Physical Block Number (PBN) or physical address seen by the non-volatile storage media. In some embodiments, an indirection table may be implemented utilizing host resources (e.g., DRAM and CPU). In such embodiments, the system running on the host is responsible for mapping the LBA to a PBN that the non-volatile memory storage system can use. It may use an established mapping between the logical block and the physical block layout. However, when compression is introduced into the data path, standard indirection mapping the LBA to a PBN will not work. Specifically, with compression the number of non-volatile storage blocks that the Logical Block will use is changed. This implies that the host has no apriori knowledge of how many PBNs it needs to allocate for a particular LBA.